


A Beautiful Lie

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Everything Hurts, Implied feelings for other people, M/M, Pain, This could be a hooker au if you wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: There's no real happiness to be found here.





	A Beautiful Lie

It’s only after, when they’re curled together on the ridiculously large bed in his penthouse that Bruce remembers that it’s all a lie.

Hal might be curled up warm and invitingly naked next to him, but none of this is real. He can forget when his hands are all over that tan skin, when there’s a warm mouth on his and a laugh in his ear, when they fit together so easily, like they’re made for each other.

But he can’t run from the truth here, can’t deny reality. _It’s not like you love me_ , Hal had said when this had started, when he’d tried to set up acceptable boundaries. _I get that,_ he’d said, for once completely unreadable.

He hadn’t flinched when Bruce had swallowed down the wrong name, hadn’t tried to whisper assurances when Bruce had bitten his own lips raw to keep from saying any name at all.

 _You’re beautiful,_ he’d whispered once, and Hal face had gone terrifyingly empty. He’d never said it again.

It’s just a fantasy, just a game they’re playing. He has to remember that.

Hal breathes softly in his sleep and tightens his hold on Bruce and he runs a hand over his face. There’s nothing there, no matter what he wants to believe in.    


End file.
